Ruby Adventures
by ghettomane995
Summary: The Rubies have been given an assignment to go get Jasper from Earth, but none of these 5 gems have met beforehand. They don't know if they can trust each other, but they'll have to if they're gonna defend themselves against the Crystal Gems and whatever creatures they find on each planet in Earth's solar system (My first story).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Doc's Morning (POV)

I woke up, feeling drowsy like every other gem. I stood up so the light from the everglowing city of lights and transports wouldn't irritate me further. I wiped my eyes and looked in the mirror, usual messy afro and yawning from a night's sleep. I soon got in the shower, not rushing as I didn't have any assignments, or at least I didn't think I did.

As I stood in the shower, feeling the liquid cover me from head to toe, wetting my afro and breaking its shape, I felt relaxed, calm, peaceful and everything else I haven't felt for a while. I put the shampoo in my hair and I felt bliss, like I was in my own happy place and nothing could harm me. But I knew it couldn't last forever, or the feeling would lose its good side if used too much. I finished washing my body as I flipped a switch as it shut off.

I got out, dried off and soon got my uniform on, it was basically standard work boots, shorts and two straps going over my breasts. I would be lying if a few gems eyed up my exposed area, or if even I myself have enjoyed it. But it was standard for a general like me so with time, I paid no mind to it. It seemed just like every other day for the past few thousand years, but at this point I kinda expect it. I exited the bathroom and put on my trademark shades. Despite a few other Rubies having the same thing, I felt like the most important one because of them, even if I lost them I would still feel pride within.

The door opened in less than a second as I walked out. I was immediately greeted by several gems walking all around me, most of them taller than me and in all colours and gem types. It felt good to live around these parts, but it also feels lonely as no one else really respected Rubies at all. I decided to ignore the feeling and pulled up my holopad and seen that I actually had an important assignment, from Yellow Diamond herself. It was from 20 minutes ago, when I got in the shower...

I broke into a sprint through the massive hallways, a few Agates or Amethysts barely colliding with me around one corner. I seen a warp pad for transportation of gems and I squeezed in before it could leave without me. I stood still in the moving light, going across the city at fast speed as most of the buildings flew by quickly. I looked out of the beam of light and seen something I haven't seen in a while, there were big warehouses, full of Rubies.

It wasn't like a warehouse where scrap parts and machines were made, but rather descended from that. It had tons of Rubies in them, right near where they came out of the crust. It was basically a bunch of beds all around, but not just the floor, but beds stacked on each other. Just bed on top of bed and so on, it was actually quite depressing as the warehouses were rarely cleaned by Pearls, and that they were never taught proper hygiene. They were given training on how to fight, right from wrong but not much else.

I still remember sleeping there when I first emerged, the stacks of beds were almost to the ceiling of the warehouse and some of them didn't even have ladders. I seen some Rubies looking a bit taller and mean looking, and some were calm and timid. Rubies were also the most depressing gem on HomeWorld due to being neglected. I vowed to make it out of there and I did, but one of the VERY few Rubies to have a high ranking is rare, and lonely.

I appeared from one side of the massive city of lights to the other. I stepped off and proceeded to sprint more, I was at the other end of the city as it glowed yellow in all directions. I ran to Yellow Diamond's dwelling as it towered over everything else. I ran by a lot of gems, some looking down to see me zoom through and some giving me weird looks.

I was down my Diamond's hallway, seeing her door within range. I ran up to it and was about to knock until I heard a familiar voice, a voice that bragged about herself and always thought of herself as above all Gems, or Pearls in this case. "Ahem!" I turned around and looked up, it was Yellow Diamond's Pearl. She had a look of both smug and disappointment if that was possible. I stood in place, feet together as she pulled up a holopad and proceeded to type in information I couldn't see as the side facing me was blocked and unreadable. She finished typing and looked at me. "You're late, but I guess Yellow Diamond can excuse that, this time." I always hated how she make indirect threats and she knew I hated it.

Pearl made her holopad disappear as she went to the very same door I wanted to go inside. "Right this way." She said as she knocked, and the voice of someone great filled the silent hallway. "Enter." Pearl pressed a button on the side as the door opened almost instantly. We walked in as it quickly closed behind me and her. I seen Yellow Diamond as she gave me a look I couldn't quite figure out, but she soon spoke up. "What are you waiting for? Come forward." I snapped out of my vision spacing out and walked towards Yellow Diamond, stopping at the big Diamond symbol in front of her throne. I gulped as I spoke, "Yes, Yellow Diamond?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Author POV)

Yellow Diamond gave Doc a cold stare as she did with all gems that entered. "I didn't give you permission to speak, Ruby." Yellow Diamond said as Doc gulped quietly. "But the assignment I'm giving you is very important, so I'll have to let it pass. Pearl, give her the assignment." Pearl nodded as she pressed something on her holopad as Doc checked hers. Yellow Diamond spoke up once more, "You have been ordered to go to Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy in order to retrieve a gem that was previously sent and never came back. You have been given 4 other teammates to assist you and I hope this won't end up like the others. That is all I'll reveal as you'll get more details on your way there. Have I made myself clear?" Doc looked up and nodded. "Good, now leave." Yellow Diamond said once more as Doc turned around and exited the room as the door shut behind her.

Doc checked her pad as it had her first task. "Proceed to the aircraft hangar for your meeting with your assigned Squad." Doc opened up another tab to show what hangar. "Proceed to Hanger PE47 located 1000 Km away." Doc remembered where the hangar was, it was next to the warehouses where all those Rubies were basically herded in. Doc's optimism sunk a bit as she thought about being pushed around, left alone and other things while living there. She soon pushed the thought to the back of her head as she soon walked down the hallway. She walked through the Lobby as she seen a few groups of tall Amethysts or Peridots with their limb enhancers. Doc seen three Aquamarines, from their body language they were gossiping or bragging about themselves. Doc felt a bit lonely as she was actually the only Ruby, scratch that, only lone gem in the lobby. She began having bad thoughts again as she walked out of the huge structure and to a warp pad near the one she used to get here. Doc stepped onto the pad and it warped her to the very place she literally started from.

Doc thought about what her teammates would look like as she traveled to the hangar to meet them. She was put with Quartz, Aquamarines, Peridots, you name it. But she was rarely put with her own type as few were seen as "worthy" by her superior's standards. No one except gems she was grouped with in the past knew this, but Doc wasn't technically the "leader" in her past missions. Doc got a bit angry at the times she was denied access to her seat in the ships and sat in the lowest ranking chair or even on the floor of the ship as the bigger or taller gems laughed, or didn't acknowledge her existence if she was lucky. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize she was already at the Hangar and just stood there silent on the warp pad. She quickly walked off and entered the massive room. She seen thousands if not, MILLIONS of ships enter and leave the Planet. She opened up her pad and followed the instructions to get to the correct area.

Doc soon got to the correct area and seen the red ship mostly assigned to Rubies stationary with the door open. The yellow shaded Ruby grew curious and walked into it, everything didn't look any different from the usual but one station was active. She slowly walked towards it and before she could utter a word, it quickly turned around. "Hiii!" said a Ruby in the chair with a big smile. Doc jumped and fell backwards. Luckily, her afro cushioned her fall. Doc opened her eyes and looked up at the lights on the ceiling. Then there was a shape of a Ruby, obscured in darkness by the bright light. "Are you okay?" The figure said before offering her hand. Doc took it and was helped up, she quickly regained herself and looked at the gem in front of her. She was a Ruby just like her, well almost. She had the same poufy afro, the same boots and shorts. But instead she had a different looking top that had the bottom cut away to make room for her gem which was on her naval area and pinkish skin. Doc didn't see anything on the backside so it was a backless top. Doc was still examining her until she heard a voice and a hand in her line of sight.

"Hello?" The new Ruby said until Doc snapped out of it. She looked at the new counterpart and was trying her best to sound undisturbed. "W-why are you here?" Doc said until the new Ruby smiled and spoke. "I'm assigned with you to go to Earth, of course! Oh! They call me Navy! Nice to meet you!" She smiled as Doc took in all the information until she finally spoke up. "Oh, umm. I'm Doc." Doc tried not to sound surprised as she looked at her new teammate. "Where are the rest?" The smiling Navy answered rather quickly. "They're be in a few seconds." Doc was puzzled. "Seconds? That's highly unlikely as-" The two heard footsteps as they looked at the door as a Ruby ran in, doing various chops and punches to the air. She had more orange coloured skin and a unibrow, as well as a more muscular build. She quickly ran to Doc and saluted. "Army, here for duty, Ma'am!" Doc hesitated but quickly saluted back. "W-welcome aboard, Soldier." Doc said as Army sat in a chair on the right side of the ship. The three Rubies immediately heard more footsteps as they seen two more Rubies enter the ship. One had just one eye as the other was replaced by a gem, she was also just a bit taller than the usual Ruby. "This way." She said as she lead the other into the ship. The other one was holding hands with her. She had the darkest shade of red out of all of them. She had a gem placed on her leg, around her thigh as she looked around as if she was lost.

"I'm Eyeball, reporting for duty." The tall one said as she waited for the confused Ruby to respond. She looked around, embarrassed so Eyeball spoke for her. "Just call her Leggy." "W-who?" Leggy said as she went to sit in a chair. "Where am I?" Doc took this opportunity to speak up. "I have, I mean WE have been assigned a mission by Yellow Diamond to go Earth." Doc seen Eyeball tense up at the mention of the planet. Navy's smile kinda faded but still looked cheery. Army and Leggy looked around in confusion. "O-ok, now that we've all gotten to know each other. Let's go." Doc sat in the seat in the center as the rest of them went to their assigned seats near her. Doc pressed a button as the door closed, after a while the ship slowly lifted off the ground. Doc was focused as the ship slowly left the Hangar. It hovered above Homeworld as it went up to the stratosphere, and the sky faded to black as the stars came into view. Doc took one peek at each of her teammates; Navy had a warm smile, Army was moving around in her seat excited, Eyeball was literally looking into space with stone cold eyes, and Leggy was tapping a few buttons in confusion. Doc looked forward with a small smile forming on her lips. "Earth, here we come." She said as she pressed a button on her screen as the ship jamp into light speed and zoomed across the cosmos.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship containing the 5 Rubies was traveling through space near the speed of light. Doc seen her screen as it said Earth was only a few thousand miles away, but due to the speed the ship was traveling it would only be a few minutes. Doc took another glance at her teammates, Eyeball seen her look and stared back. Doc quickly looked away. She didn't want to make her team uncomfortable, it's just that she was the leader of a full Ruby team for the first time in a long time. Doc felt a little bit of happiness she hasn't felt in a while. Doc tried to focus on the space ahead of her but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and seen Eyeball, she didn't look too happy. But she didn't look happy when she first seen her. The pilot Ruby heard her speak in a rough voice. "I need to ask you a question." Doc got a bit nervous as she gave the controls to Army's seat and stood up in the center of the ship with Eyeball. The slightly taller Ruby spoke up once again. "Why do you keep glancing at us? It's not like we're going to turn on you, and even if we wanted to it's against orders." Doc hesitated to speak from the last part, but she eventually spoke up, but to almost a whisper. "Well, living where I live, especially at my rank… and being a Ruby… It's tough, other taller and stronger gems expect a lot from you. They ridicule you if you don't meet those expectations, and even push you around until you… no longer try." Doc said while trying not to burst into a rage, Eyeball put an arm around Doc as she felt the smaller and nerdier counterpart calm down. "I've been around for much longer than you, so I know a thing or two about expectations. I would be lying if me and the rest of the team said we didn't like you." Eyeball said it with a blank face, but it was better than nothing. "O-ok, thanks." Doc said as she walked back to her seat. She strapped herself in and regained control over the ship as it gradually slowed down its speed. The ship eventually slowed to its average speed and everything went from a blur to being clear and able to see with the naked eye.

Doc looked in awe at Earth's solar system. The ship flew by the several planets as Earth slowly grew closer and closer in her view. Doc was always so busy with assignments on Homeworld and being pushed around by other gems that she never truly appreciated the space's beauty. She has obviously seen much more elegant and bigger parts of the universe, but something about the arrangement of planets here stood out. Doc thought it was the "simplicity" about the group of giant and potentially habitable rocks that amazed her. She had a small smile as she heard her name being called, but she was too lost in her fantasy to notice. "Doc, Doc." The yellow shaded Ruby heard the voice getting louder as it began to yell. "Doc!" She snapped out of her fantasy as she came back to her senses. She looked around and seen her 4 teammates looking at her; Army and Leggy were confused (mostly Leggy), Navy had a warm smile and didn't seem phased. Them they was Eyeball, who had a look of slight anger and confusion. "Doc, look ahead." She pointed her gaze forward and seen Earth up ahead. She went back into the pad and spoke up. "Alright, Soldiers. I'm entering the coordinates. We're gonna fly down to the surface and scope the area for Jasper. Ready or not, we're going in." All 5 members readied up as the ship scanned the coordinates Doc typed in. It then slowly descended into the atmosphere. The open space around them began to turn from black to a light blue as Earth's sky was soon above them. Doc seen large open fields of "grass" as it was called. They were also several large knolls as far as she could see, she liked its look but she had a mission to do. The ship was steadily traveling across the landscape as the destination got closer. Doc was focused until Navy spoke up. "Hey, what's that?" She said as the window had a tab open and focused in on a small object in the distance. It was bipedal and it had light green hair resembling a pyramid. Eyeball got curious and looked at the short figure, she instantly knew what it was. "It's a Peridot, but what is one doing out here? And where is her limb enhancers?" The Rubies thought for a second before Army yelled. "Follow her, maybe she'll know Jasper is!" Doc accepted it and increased speed as the ship went towards the Peridot.

The ship got into the Peridot's sight as she looked at it in fear. She quickly turned around and began to run in the other direction. "Where is she going? Follow her!" Doc said as the ship gained more speed. The Peridot ran over a large knoll and the ship made it over as well. The Rubies seen the Peridot run to two other figures: a short human, and a Lapis Lazuli. "There's two gems!?" Doc said she got more serious. She turned on the scanner as a spotlight of red light popped out and shined on all 3 figures. It was scanning the database to see what the Lapis and Peridot's codes were. It was almost finished until the 2 gems, along with the human, ran into the barn. Doc seen a large opening in the side and the ship to that spot. It shined the bright light on the 3 figures until they ran outside again. "Oh come on!" The Rubies seen them near the same spot as before as they began to scan the group once more. It was almost finished until they seen something large block their view: It was a hand, and it was made of water. It hit the ship as it flew a bit off its aim as the inside rocked. The Rubies shook in their seats as Doc tried to regain control. She just regained composure of the ship until they all seen the hand above them from their screens. It slapped the ship with a ton of force as it went straight into the dirt. She ship vibrated and rocked from the impact from both the hand and ground. The Rubies almost fell out of their seats as they leaned to their sides as Doc's view was obscured in darkness. "W-what happened!? Where are we!?" Leggy said as she was panicking in her chair. Army and Navy slowly got out and helped Doc out of hers. Eyeball helped Leggy out and calmed her down. The Rubies got together as they quickly discussed their plan. Doc talked rather quickly. "Alright, we're here to retrieve Jasper. Let's be ready for whatever may be out th-" Doc was cut off as the 4 Rubies seen the eldest one: Eyeball, open the latch rather quickly. The group followed one by one, already knowing the plan. Eyeball stepped out looking irritated. Navy stepped out complimenting Earth's looks. "What a lovely planet!" She happily walked around with a smile. Army stepped out doing various kicks and punches, making several noises and kicking flowers and trees. Leggy peeked out, but was too scared to exit. "Newby! Out now!" Doc said as she stayed in place. "Where are we?" Doc needed to get out right now, she pushed Leggy upwards as she fell onto the grass. Doc peeked her head out, looking outside with a serious expression. "Scan the area!"


End file.
